


Pirvacy

by tobiasclancy



Series: RDR2 Standalones [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (maybe she watches?), (rooting is aussie slang for fucking), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just porn no plot, Light Choking, M/M, YOLO, abigail and john are still together sort of?, abigail let's john fuck arthur, and usually porn ensues, arthur is john's little whore, arthur likes being called a whore, arthur likes being choked, arthur might have a kink for being caught/watched, arthur rocks at sucking cock, bottom!Arthur, but I'm not, dom!John if you squint, i couldn't think of another word for fucking that rhymed, i guess the implication of adultery?, i should be working on my other fic, i write a lot when i drink, rootin tootin cowboy rootin, saliva and pre-come as lube, sub!Arthur if you squint, thar be booty eating here, the boys kind of get caught doing the naughty, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: “You’re such a slut for this.” John ground out. “So good, Arthur. So fucking good.”





	Pirvacy

Arthur moaned low and breathy as John bit down into his neck gently, tugging on the skin trapped between his teeth. He pushed his hips up into the other mans, not yet desperate for friction, but the lack of movement was starting to wear on his patience. John gripped the older man’s arse with both hands, massaging both cheeks through his jeans and pushed them further into the small room they found themselves in.

It was risky, they could be happened upon by anyone in camp, especially since no one seemed to sleep regular hours. John was certain they’d be fine with how late the hour was, but Arthur kept his ears open for any approaching footsteps.

The room itself was in what was left of the kitchen and had likely been a large pantry at some point. The door was off its hinges, propped up against the doorway, and both men had hidden themselves away in the furthest corner of it, hopefully mostly hidden by the boxes and refuse left by the previous occupants. There was a small window, mostly boarded up, but small slivers of moonlight made their way into the room, giving the men some light to work with.

Both men had rooms, of course, John sharing with Abigail and Jack, and Arthur in his own room. That was risky for obvious reasons. Arthur’s room had doors and windows on almost every side and access to the balcony, and both were right next to Dutch and Molly’s room. Far too dangerous, the likelihood of someone coming looking for either of the men in their rooms too high.

The idea of getting caught sent a sick thrill of pleasure up Arthur’s spine regardless. Abigail had caught them once, and he’d been humiliated at being found on his back, his legs thrown over John’s shoulders and body curled in on himself as John desperately fucked into him.

Later on, the thought of him and John being caught in the act, John railing Arthur like his life depended on it, Arthur taking John’s cock like the slut he is made his heart race and his cock harden after Abigail had left them in shock.

Arthur reached his hands up to pull John’s head from the crook of his neck, cradling the man’s face as he kissed him deeply, passionately, noses bumping as they kissed and licked into the other with fervour. Arthur smiled into the kiss as John made little noises, somewhere between a hitch of breath and a mewl, the sounds quiet enough that most would miss it.

They began undressing each other, John tugging at Arthur’s shirt, Arthur ripping at John’s belt. Arthur allowed his shirt to be tugged off, and as soon as he was free of it, he pushed John back into the boxes piled up behind them and dropped to his knees in front of the man, freeing the John’s prick from his jeans and immediately wrapping his lips around the slick, pink head.

John put his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out, blowing air from his nose loudly instead. Arthur wasted no time in sliding his mouth down John’s cock, working his tongue along the underside, delicately cradling the man’s balls. John threw his head back as Arthur’s nose brushed against his pubic hair. He looked down at the man, and felt his soul leave him as he met Arthur’s bright blue eyes. Arthur looked like a vision, a particularly _filthy_ vision, and John made a noise as if he’d been gutted.

Arthur attempted a smile around the shaft in his mouth and slowly pulled all the way back, his hand replacing his mouth on the organ, tugging gently while Arthur tongued at the head, his tongue slipping and sliding around the man’s sensitive foreskin. John gripped tightly onto the boxes, his knuckles going white. It took all his strength to not just grab Arthur’s hair and ride the man’s face into oblivion. No one sucked cock like Arthur. John had no idea where or when he’d learned too, but John praised every god he could think of that Arthur was a master at this particular skill.

John reached his hand into Arthur’s hair, but only to rest there, carding his fingers through the gritty, dirty locks while Arthur paid masterful attention to his aching member. Arthur hummed around the man, alternating between sliding his mouth all the way down and using his hands. Arthur could honestly say he loved sucking cock, and the complete power it gave him over John. Arthur could get away with murder in return for sucking another man down his throat – which had surprisingly worked once or twice.

“_Arthur,_” John tried to whisper, “_I hear someone._”

Arthur pulled off but trailed his lips over the head and whispered back.

“_Ya better keep quiet then._”

He resumed his efforts but not as vigorously as before. When he listened past his own breathing and John’s, he could hear footsteps in the outside room. He briefly wondered who it was, Hosea maybe? Unable to sleep and wandering the camp like he sometimes did.

John briefly heard a small giggle from outside their room, and an answering voice speaking lowly. It was a bit hard to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Arthur’s mouth on his prick. Suddenly Arthur did something absolutely delicious with his tongue that had John’s eyes roll into the back of his head and bite down on his lip, just as he heard someone move the door aside to enter the room.

John panicked and looked towards the door, and before thinking about it he called out.

“O-occupied,” he half choked out.

“John?” Came Sean’s drawl. The red head was clearly drunk, and tailing behind him was Karen, likely just as drunk. “Whatayer doin’ in ‘ere?” John could hear the smirk in the Irishman’s voice, and just prayed that he and Karen didn’t actually come over to them.

He looked down at Arthur, who was still expertly tracing his tongue over his flesh. He almost groaned loudly at the sight and shut his eyes.

“None of your business.” He tried to keep his voice level as his hips stuttered forward. “Get out.”

He heard Karen giggled then, and it sounded like the pair took a few steps forward.

“Abigail kick you out of her bed again?”

A finger brushed his hole and John shivered and choked down on a moan as while Arthur took him deep into his throat again.

“No… I-Uh.” John was unable to think on his feet at the best of times, and this most certainly was not the best of times.

Arthur pulled off John suddenly with the most obscene slurp John had ever heard in his life and continued to stroke him, causing John’s toes to curl in his boots and a small whine to leave his throat.

“He’s a little preoccupied, MacGuire.” He said flatly, smirking up at John.

John allowed his head to fall back with a quiet thump against the boxes as he listened to both Karen and Sean realise what was happening behind said boxes, both apologising drunkenly and making a hasty retreat back out the door.

“You’re going to regret that.” John said quietly.

“Right now, I don’t really care.”

Arthur stood quickly and began kissing John again, hand still wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking slowly, languidly, kissing the man deeply, letting John taste himself on his tongue. The younger man groaned quietly and fucked up into Arthur’s hand.

“Marston, fuck me.” Arthur whispered lustfully into John’s ear.

John groaned and flipped them around, facing Arthur belly-side to the boxes, ripping his jeans down his legs and exposing his well-crafted arse to his view. Arthur gasped as his cock hit the air, revelling in the feeling of release from the confines of his jeans.

John wasted no time in prepping his lover, stuffing his fingers into Arthur’s mouth, urging the man to suck on the digits, wetting them thoroughly. John slipped a finger into Arthur suddenly, causing the man to grunt at the burn and stretch of the intrusion. Slowly he loosened up, John’s finger slowly fucking in and out of him, causing Arthur to moan quietly as John scissored his fingers inside him.

John got down on his knees behind the man, spreading his arse cheeks and began lapping at the man’s wet hole, adding another finger to further stretch and loosen Arthur up.

Arthur gripped the top edge of the boxes tightly, pressing his hips back into John’s face as his cock ached and throbbed between his legs, dripping pre-come onto the floor between his feet, his eyes shut tightly. He loved when John paid this kind of attention to him, the feeling like no other. He often wondered if this is how women felt when he sucked and licked and finger fucked them. He imagined the feeling was quite similar.

“John,” he whined, pressing his body back towards the man.

John hummed in response, adding another finger, now fucking three digits in and out of the man’s body as he continued to lick at Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a sharp breath as John’s fingers touched his prostate as they fucked in and out of him quickly.

“John, _please_.” Arthur moaned desperately, needing John inside him right the fuck now.

John removed his fingers and stood. Spitting into his hand, he used his saliva to slick his own aching cock as best as possible, sliding his spit slickened hand over his shaft, catching the drips of pre-come he was leaking. With one hand he gripped Arthur’s hip, and with the other he guided himself into Arthur’s body.

Both men released sounds of wanton joy as finally their bodies came together. John’s head lolled forward, leaning against the back of Arthur’s neck as he slowly seated himself into the tightness and warmth of the other man and bottomed out. Arthur hissed and pressed back against John, shutting his eyes at the slight pain.

As soon as John was fully sheathed, he pulled out quickly and slammed in just as fast, beginning a fast and hard pace, just how Arthur liked it. Arthur arched his back slightly, taking everything John was giving him, his head falling backward as John kissed and sucked at the side of his neck.

John’s hands roamed over his lover’s hips, his back, his belly, revelling in the feeling of the man’s muscles moving under the skin. He loved Arthur’s body, loved how fit and broad the man was, adored the hair covering his chest and trailing down to join with his pubic hair. To John, Arthur was _perfection_.

He pulled back from the man’s neck, shaking his dirty hair out of his face as sweat began to form on his brow.

John trailed his hand further up Arthur’s chest as he continued to fuck into him, Arthur’s quiet, breathy moans spurring him on. He wrapped his hand gently around Arthur’s throat, a slight pressure that caused the man to stutter his breath, forcing Arthur to arch his back even more.

“God you’re such a _slut_ for this.” John ground out. “So good, Arthur. So fucking _good_.”

Arthur just groaned in return, beginning to feel light-headed as John alternated between tightening his grip on his throat and allowing him to breath properly, the feeling only heightening his arousal, forcing his balls to tighten up against his body and his cock bounced in time with John’s thrusts, the sounds of slick, sweaty skin slapping against slick sweaty skin echoing in the room.

“You like being a little whore for me? Letting me use and abuse your holes, letting me fuck you until you’re sore and can’t ride right.” John’s voice almost cracked as he spoke into Arthur’s ear, dragging his tongue up from lobe to tip.

“Yes-_shit_-yes John.” Arthur whined as his grip on the boxes tightened. “God _yes_.”

“Fuck Arthur you’re so _tight_.” John groaned, fucking into the man harder, grip tightening slightly on his throat and hip.

Arthur started seeing spots in his vision, not receiving enough air into his lungs. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Suddenly he came in a crashing wave, the remaining air in his lungs being punched out of him as his cock throbbed, painting thick white ribbons on the wall of boxes in front of him and on the floor. He couldn’t be sure, but he must have yelled loudly as he came, as John’s hand was quickly gone from his throat and instead he found fingers stuffed into his mouth roughly. Arthur reactively closed his lips around the digits, running his tongue along them.

John came with a long whine, pumping his hips brutally into the other man as he emptied his seed deep inside him, Arthur’s walls loosening and clenching around him rhythmically.

John pulled his spent prick from Arthur’s body, admiring his work as Arthur’s hole clenched reflexively at the loss. Arthur took deep breaths to steady himself, feeling light-headed and like his legs had turned to jelly. He sighed as he began to feel John’s seed start to leak out of him.

He grit his teeth and winced as he felt John stuff two fingers back into his abused hole, pushing his semen back into his body.

“Look at you. All fucked out and dripping with me.” John fucked his fingers in and out of him gently, lovingly. “Such a good whore.” He whispered, peppering kisses down Arthur’s neck, rubbing his hands down the sides of his body.

Arthur pulled away from John’s hand and turned himself around in John’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the young man’s neck and kissed him lazily, already feeling the post-coital haze affecting him.

They kissed a while longer, eventually pulling apart and helping each other dress, in no real rush.

They strode to the doorway together, Arthur peeking out around the broken door to check the hallway was clear. After making the judgement the area was clear of members of their camp, Arthur motioned for John to leave first, the dark-haired man leaning in for another quick kiss, and strode off down the hallway presumably to head to bed.

Arthur waited a short while after John left in case someone saw the man moving about the house, then left the room, making his way outside, hoping to clean himself up a bit before heading to his own bed.

He saw no sign of Karen or Sean and thanked himself lucky the pair wouldn’t see him in the thoroughly fucked state he was in. He hoped the pair were drunk enough that they would forget about what they’d almost walked in on.

A small part of Arthur wished they had actually caught him and John, the possibility sending a thrill down his spine, making his body feel hot, his tired prick giving a lazy twitch in his pants as he made his way down to the cleaner parts of the swamp to wash up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get back to working on Different Paths after this fic I swear.  
(I say this as I know I'll just procrastinate a bit more, write more cowboy porn, then eventually put out another chapter).


End file.
